Carolina's School of Excellence
by aysha02
Summary: Haley is a senior at Carolina's School of Excellence, her world is completely structured and scheduled for every minute of every day. What happens when a pair of new students come into her world? Naley, brucas, jeyton
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill. The characters all belong to them. And if the Carolina School of Excellence then I don't own that either.**

Alright this is a story I just thought of while being bored. If it's something you'd be interested in reading this.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter One**

Hi my name is Haley Elizabeth James. I am a sixteen year old senior at Carolina School of Excellence, which is a school created for high school students who excel in anything from music to drama to art to athletics, if there's something you could be good at this is the school you'd want to go to. I am currently double majoring in music and dance with a minor in drama and education. I am at the top of my class and strive to be the best I can possible be. My life to this point has been pretty mundane. If you were to open my schedule book right now it would have the same thing everyday.

Monday thru Friday

6:00 am go for morning run

7:00 am eat breakfast

7:15 am take shower

7:30 am get dressed and do hair

7:45 am leave for school

8:15 am arrive at school

8:30 am - 3:00 pm school and lunch

3:00 pm - 4:00 pm dance practice

4:00 pm - 5:00 pm music practice

5:00 pm - 6:15 pm academic homework

6:15 pm go to Karen's Cafe

7:00 pm - 9:30 pm work at cafe

9:30 pm go home

10:30 pm in bed

Saturday: Practice teach music to young children and volunteering

Sunday: Study practice teach dance to teens

The schedule has not changed in three years. An outsider would say my life is too structured and boring, and yeah it can be a little over structured but never boring. I go to school with a bunch of characters and there's never a dull moment but I do sometimes wish that my life had a little more excitement. I sometimes wish that something would happen to shake up the structured life of me Haley Elizabeth James. I guess that this is my life for now, I've come to the conclusion that this is life's way for setting me up for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything One Tree Hill related. **

For those of you reading this story, this is my first fanfiction published on this site. So I hope you like it.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter Two**

I walked through the doors of the school at 8:15 am, as usual. I walked to my locker and prepared myself for my morning classes. I began walking to the dance studio when I was stopped.

"Oh my god Haley guess what?!" Brooke asked running up almost completly out of breath. Brooke is one of my best friends, despite the fact that they are completely different. Where I work on a schedule she doesn't she's very spontanious, fun, and beautiful.

"Ok Brooke as much as I love you it's too early and I'm not feeling very well this morning, So I'm not interested in playing a guessing game." I responded somewhat harsh I'll admit.

"Ok PMS much," Brooke responded. "Any ways I was just in the office and we're getting two new boys. Let me tell you they are HOTTTT!!!"

I laughed at her while she was talking. She could be so dramatic. "Ok Brooke what are they here for?"

"They are here to save our basketball team. Apparently they're the best in the state."

"Oh ok. Well I have to get to class Brooke, I need to warm up. But I will talk to you at lunch alright." I told her giving her a hug before I walked away. I love that girl but she can be way too boy crazy.

The rest of the morning went pretty well I'm feeling a little better now. As I walk into the cafeteria I notice Brooke sitting with two guys, which I'm willing to bet are the new guys. It's not surprising because she always trys to lay claim to the new guys if they're hot. I grab my grilled chicken ceasar salad and chocolate cake and walk to the table. But the wierdest feeling in the pitt of my stomach. I walked around the table to take the seat next to Brooke.

"Hey best friend. I want to introduce you to some people. This is my new friend Lucas Scott." Brooke said motioning to a blonde haired blue eyed boy sitting next to her. Completely her type. "And this is my other new friend Nathan Scott." She motioned toward the raven haired blue eyed boy sitting to my left. As I looked up at him my breath caught in my throught and I'm pretty sure if I were standing my knees would have gone weak. My brown eyes locked with his blue ones and I was lost...It was about a minute later when I finally regained my composure and spoke.

"Oh sorry, Hi I'm Haley." I extended my hand to Lucas first and then to Nathan and as if my first impression for them wasn't bad enough, when our hands touched it was like a shock wave shot through my entire body. I pulled my hand back and suddenly my food became extremely interesting.

"So Haley what are you at this school for?" Nathan asked

"Um well I'm double majoring in music and dance and I'm minoring in drama and education," I told him honestly.

"Wow, that seems like a lot of work." He looked shocked.

"It can be hard but I have a schedule that's been working for me. What are you here for?" I asked already knowing if Brooke hadn't told me I would have been able to guess it, he had the typical athletic build.

"I'm here for basketball." He said surprised because it seemed that everybody else knew what he was there for without even asking him**.**

"And you Lucas? What are you here for?"

"Same but now that you've said you're double majoring I think I might add something to my schedule." He answered honestly.

We sat there for the rest of lunch and made small talk. I excused myself five minutes early because I needed to go to my locker switch books and get to my next class. I'm not sure why but that feeling of unsureness, like something unknown and unforseen is coming, wouldn't leave me. I'm still deciding if it's a good unsureness or a bad one. But I can say that when Brooke described the boys she was right, except with Nathan Hot was an understatment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing!!!**

**thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed and added the story to their alerts. I hope I can keep you interested.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter Three**

"Yeah well Brooke, I don't know what to tell you. I have to work until 9:30, so there's no way I can be at that club by 9:00." I told Brooke a little frustrated. For the last thirty minutes she has been trying to convince me to skip out on work to make to the club by 9:00.

"Yeah but Haley I want you to be there, it's going to be so much fun."

"OK I'll talk to Karen and see if I can leave a little early but there's no guarantee. Now please explain to me what ever possessed your mind into thinking that I wanted to discuss this while eating my breakfast when I'm going to see you in less than two hours. Also what made it such an urgent matter when today is only Wednesday and this event or whatever you want to call it isn't until Friday?" I was really annoyed.

"Well I'm just really excited about it. I think Lucas is going to be there. He is soooo HOT!" Brooke explained. I could tell she was really excited.

"OK?...So you really like him?" I asked continuing my breakfast.

"Yeah I really do. He's so different from all the other guys. He's smart, funny, he's sexy, he's just so wonderful."

"Wow wonderful really. Now that is really new. Ok Brooke if I promise to talk to Karen about it will you please let me go finish getting ready? You are seriously messing with my schedule."

"Oh yes the beloved schedule. Ok but you better find me when you get to school."

"Alright, see you later." Goodness this girl can be crazy sometimes. But I love her never the less.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day was normal I made it through my morning classes, sat with Brooke and our new lunch buddies and then after lunch I went to my afternoon classes. I did my dance practice and then I decided I'd go to the auditorium to practice my music because we had a performance coming up in about a week and I wanted to be prepared. When I made my way out of the auditorium I was adjusting my bag on my shoulder and didn't notice the person coming towards me when I smashed, hard, into something. I knew exactly what it was, or well who because just like the first time we met that spark shot through my body. As I said I wasn't paying attention so I lost my balance and before I knew it Nathan was grabbing my arm and catching me from falling.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." I told him slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright so...What are you doing here so late?" Nathan asked.

"Oh just my normal schedule. I practice dance for an hour after school and music an hour after that. I just finished my music practice and now I'm on my way to work."

"Wow you sound really busy." I could tell he was shocked. Then he asked the question I had no answer for, "So when do you have time to let loose have fun and relax?"

"Ummm..." I have no answer. "I figure I can relax once I get a recording contract."

"So you probably won't be at the club Friday then?" He asked and when I looked in his eyes I could see something different, if I'm not mistaken I would almost be positive that it was disappointment.

"Yeah I'll be there, I'll just probably be late. I have to work until 9:30. But I'm going to talk to my boss and see if she'll let me off a little early."

"Where do you work?"

"It's a little place about two blocks from here called Karen's Cafe."

"Really? That's cool. So can I ask you a personal question?" He asked. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." He continued sensing my apprehension, I'm guessing.

"Sure."

"Why do you schedule your entire day? It seems to me that you are trying to avoid going home."

"Well yes that is a personal question, but if you must know, I guess I schedule my entire day because I don't really enjoy being home. I live by myself and the less time I'm home, the less time I'm alone."

"Really you live by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"Well my mom and dad live in Wilmington. I have younger siblings and I didn't want them to up root them, so I emancipated myself, which is kind of like divorcing my parents, and I got an apartment here. They pay my bills in the apartment, I work for extra spending money and I try not to go to my apartment unless I have to." I shrugged, " It really sucks because my parent's got me a three bedroom apartment, one of the extra rooms is for guests and the second is for me, it doubles as a dance/music area for me."

"Wow, so you live by yourself, you're not scared?"

"Not really but there are nights when I get scared and wish somebody was there. But there's nothing I can do so I just start singing myself to sleep to drown out any outside noises that might be scaring me. And my apartment has an alarm."

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "If you ever need anybody to talk to, you can call me."

This single statement made me blush. "Ok thanks." I went to pull out my cell phone when I noticed the time. "Oh my god, Nathan I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to be at work in like Five minutes." I turned and ran down the hall towards the exit. I reached my call and made it to work right on time.

"Sorry I'm late Karen."

"Haley why are you apologizing? You're not late, you're on time. This is not the military. I don't run my business with the motto 'If you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late'..." The short brunette smiled at me.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Haley you know sometimes it's ok to be late. You are a teenager, mind you a very grounded and goal orientated one, but still a teen never the less." She walked from the coffee pot behind the counter to where I was standing at the end of the counter "Haley sometimes you need to be a teenager. You'll regret it when you're my age."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I've known Karen for the last three years. I know that she got pregnant when she was in high school though I've never met her kid. I also know the father of the kid left before he was even born.

"I had to grow up fast when I had Lucas, so I never got to really enjoy my younger years. I love my son and I wouldn't change my life because if I did I wouldn't have him, but there is something to be said about enjoying your youth while you can," she told me before walking away.

Taking into consideration what Karen told me and everything else, I decided I'd take her advice. The minute the doors closed on the cafe I asked asked, "Hey Karen you remember tell me to take advantage of my youth?" She nodded "Well there's this thing on Friday and I was wondering if maybe I could leave early on Friday?"

"How about this...Christine wants extra hours and she's off Friday, so I'll have her work on Friday and you can have the day off."

"Are you sure? I can come in if you need me."

"No you have the day to yourself and that's it." Karen stated.

"Thanks," I told her sincerely with a smile. We finished cleaning up and when I got home I realized Nathan offered me his number and I just ran out without getting it._ DAMN!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing and no one!!**

**Thanks for the reviews and comments, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter Four**

"Yeah Brooke I know it was stupid but I had to leave…"

"But Haley he was obviously saying it so he could get your number." I could tell she was disappointed in me.

"Yeah well what do you want me to say? What's done is done and the opportunity is over because I messed it up. So he's probably moved on to somebody else."

"I doubt he's moved on since last night, besides if he is that stupid we'll just have to make him see what he'd be missing out on." She's always so devious! "So what did Karen say about Friday?"

"Oh yeah that," _I love making her squirm._

"Oh come on Hales you're always working! Why can't you just get out a little early?"

"Calm down Brooke, she gave me the night off."

"Yes! So you can go shopping with me after school on Friday and don't you dare say anything about your schedule it can wait for the weekend, you work harder than anybody I know and you're going with me and that's that!"

_She's so serious about shopping I swear. _"Ok Brooke just breathe I'll wait until the weekend to do my practicing and I'll just have to dance some extra to make up for the missed dance practice and besides we usually do sing so that can be my practice for the music. There it's all covered I'll go shopping, now I'm going to go I have to finish getting ready for school, so I'll see you in about an hour."

I'm not exactly sure why she always insists on calling me in the morning before school when we meet up as soon as we get there. But I guess it's become part of the morning ritual.

I walked into the school and noticed that someone had decorated somebody's locker near mine. _That's sweet._ I thought, wait that is my locker, what the crap? I walked up closer; I could feel my face heating up as people walked by looking at me. On the front were small purple and green hearts, which are two of my favorite colors. Then in the middle there was a single purple flower with a card that read…

_**A compliment is like a kiss through a veil.**_

_**-Victor Hugo**_

As I stood there re-reading the card, I was completely confused. Then I thought about how much Brooke knew about everything so I figured she'd know who it was from.

"What the hell is this?" I asked shoving the card in her face.

"I don't know what is it?"

"Read it Brooke, it was taped to my locker with little hearts and this purple flower." She read the card as I spoke. "Who is it from? Is this some sick joke?"

"I don't know who did it, but I'm sure it's not some joke." Brooke handed the card back to me, with a smile. "But we'll find out who it's from because it's really sweet."

"How are we going to find out? I have no idea who it could be, I don't really talk to anybody, other than you and Lucas and Nathan."

"Oh I'll bet its Nathan."

"Brooke I don't know him, and he doesn't know me. Why would he put something like this on my locker? We've barely had a conversation."

"I don't know he seems smitten with you."

"Err... I don't know. I have to get to class. I'll see you at lunch." This is making me mad, it's embarrassing. I have no idea who it is and I really hope they don't do it again. If they knew anything about me they would know that I don't like to be embarrassed publicly. The rest of the day was pretty normal by lunch everybody had forgotten about my secret admirer and moved onto someone else.

"Hey Haley how are you today?"

"I'm fine now."

"A little high on yourself, walking around telling people you're fine and stuff."

"Oh please Nathan I've been embarrassed enough for one day."

"What happened?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Oh you didn't hear. I apparently have a secret admirer that likes to embarrass me. Whoever he is he decorated my locker with hearts and a flower and this sweet but embarrassing note."

"Really, do you have any clue who it could be?" He asked me nonchalantly. I guess that rules him out.

"Nope I have no clue" I'm sure the frustration is evident in my voice and written all over my face.

"Well you obviously don't want to think about or talk about this anymore," _why can't it be you._ "I'll change the subject. Did you get to get off early on Friday?"

"Oh yeah I did. Karen gave me the night off."

"Really, Good, because I don't think I could sit there watching these to flirting all night." He gestured towards Lucas and Brooke making all kinds of google eyes at each other. We both just started laughing.

"So Nathan I have a question," I said.

"Go ahead," He replied with a grin.

"Um do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh naw, I had one about a year ago but that didn't work out."

"Oh ok, now I don't feel bad about asking you this. Are you busy after school? I could really use some help at my apartment, with things I can't reach and you're tall so I was wondering if you'd want to come help me out."

"Sure I'll be there, where do you live?"

"Well how did you get here? To school?"

"Oh I road with Lucas."

"I could just wait for you and you could ride over with me in my car."

"Sure, where would you like me to meet you?"

"Um you remember where you bumped into me yesterday?" He nodded in response. "How about there after your practice?"

"Alright I'll see you at 4:00." It was now time for the afternoon classes to start and I couldn't wait to get them over with. I already knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate; I kept looking at everybody as if they were my secret admirer. This day just needs to end already. Luckily for me it did seem to pass rather quickly. I sat in the auditorium at the piano playing just to get the extra practice, while I waited for Nathan.

"Hey Haley, I'm ready when you are." Nathan spoke as he walked up to me.

"Ok I'm ready. I just thought it would be more productive if I practiced while I waited." I grabbed my things from the edge of the stage and headed toward the door. "So I was thinking in payment for you helping me I could make you dinner."

"Sure. I usually eat with Lucas and his mom. But I'll call and let him know that I won't be there." He told me. We walked to my car. The ride was pretty quiet, but once we reached my apartment the silence ended.

"Wow Haley this place is really nice. I don't know how you stay here alone. I don't know many females that are that brave."

"Thanks and like I said before I do get scared but what can I do? I don't really have anybody to stay with so this is my only other option. Enough about me what about you? What are your parents like?" His body stiffened and immediately I regretted asking the question. "You don't have to answer that."

"No it's ok. My mom was a great lady, when she wasn't high and my dad is a horrible man."

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that. This may come out wrong but what do you mean your mom WAS a great lady?"

"She was a great lady. She was a loving mother, but she died about three years ago. She had breast cancer she went through chemo and radiation, we thought she beat it but then she went into remission and it was too late to do treatment." He paused, "I was mad for a long time until I realized that it was the only way she'd get away from my father, he's not a good person. He's in prison for the rest of his life for embezzlement, laundering, and attempted murder."

"Wow, so who do you live with?"

"I live with Lucas and his mom. And that was a hard thing at first," he looked at me and I guess he saw the confusion in my face. "We kind of hated each other until about two and a half years ago. I had nowhere to go, they were trying to send me to my grandparents, but I didn't want to go there. Then they were going to put me in foster care, I was fifteen and I just didn't know what to do. Then one day I was out shooting hoops when Lucas came up to me and told me that even though we didn't like each other, he didn't think it was fair the way life was and that he wanted me to come stay with him. At least that way I was around people I knew and with people that would be there for me."

"It sounds like Lucas is very important in your life."

"He really is. He saved me and was there for me when nobody else was and I am eternally grateful for that." He gave me a grin that made my heart melt. "So what is it that you needed my help with?"

"Oh right. There are some light bulbs that need to be changed and I can't even reach them while standing in a chair." I don't know why but as soon as I looked in his eyes I became extremely nervous.

"Just point the way." It took about a half hour but all the light bulbs that needed to be changed were and I was now cooking dinner. I thought I'd make chicken alfredo with steamed broccoli and bread sticks. I told Nathan he could watch TV while I made dinner but he insisted on keeping me company. I have to admit I appreciate it. It can be really lonely in the constant silence of this apartment.

"So I saw that all the rooms were decorated, except your music room, why is that? Wouldn't it be more inspirational if it were decorated?"

"Yeah it would but I want to do a mural on the wall but I can't draw for the life of me so I haven't done anything yet."

"What kind of mural?"

"I don't know. Probably something that shows the essence of love and passion."

"Oh," I could tell that answer was good enough for him. "Well know you have to get lonely here all by yourself, so how'd you like to make the most of me being here and let's watch a movie or something."

"Ok, but I have to warn you most of my movies are chick flicks."

"I figured as much. Do you have anything that a guy could also enjoy?"

"I don't really know what a guy would enjoy. I've never been with one that wasn't at least ten years older than me."

"Well I like violence and suspense."

"Oh I know! We can watch Bourne." I told him excitedly. "I love this trilogy."

"Sweet, I like Bourne." I sat everything up. We ate then set ourselves up on the couch and watched the movie; just the two of us. It was strangely comfortable. After the movie I drove Nathan home. It was a perfect night; I just wish it didn't have to end. Now I go back to the apartment alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own noting and no one.**

**The quotes that I use are from .com**

**Thank for the interest. Please review so I know that this story is liked and if you have any comments about what you like feel free to write those as well.**

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter Five**

Today is Friday. I'm kind of excited about tonight just because I'll get to see Nathan outside of school. I'm not that excited about school though just because I have a few tests today. I'm pretty sure I'll pass because I study so much and I usually have no problems passing the tests. I woke up a little early today because I knew that I needed to get a little extra studying done for my English and math tests. I continued with the rest of my schedule and surprisingly didn't get a phone call from Brooke this morning. I walked into the school and was nervous about going to my locker because I didn't want to deal with the embarrassment if anything was left at my locker again, but much to my liking there wasn't. I took out my books and headed to the dance studio. When I arrived at my cubby there was another little purple flower and a note. It wasn't embarrassing because nobody would notice it if they weren't looking for it. I looked around to see if anybody was around, nope nobody's there. I opened the card and it read:

"_Frown and you frown alone; smile and the whole world smiles with you."_

_Haley,_

_I'm sorry if my display yesterday was embarrassing in anyway. I just wanted to let you know that when you smile it brightens up my day. From the moment I met you all I could think about is what it would be like to kiss those beautiful lips and take the sadness away from your heart. Any man would be lucky to have your heart and I hope to have the chance to be that man someday._

_Sincerely,_

_ Your secret admirer._

_P.S. Don't forget to smile._

I closed the letter and couldn't help but smile. This is one person I'd really like to meet. I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure who it is, but I've narrowed it down to two options. One it's got to be somebody that knows me or two it's some creepy stalker person that hides staring at me. I'm hoping for the first option. The day was normal other than the note. I shared it with Brooke and the boys at lunch, we discussed options on who it could be we came up with nothing. Now I'm standing here in this lingerie store with Brooke because as she said 'The underwear is the most important part of the outfit, because the right underwear can make you feel more confident and sexy.' I guess that's true.

"You should get this for tonight." Brooke informed me while holding up a black and red lacy push up bra and matching cheeky panties.

"Um Brooke this cost sixty bucks for the bra alone. I'm not buying that. Besides nobody's going to see it so why would I spend that much money on it?"

"Um because you never know, you and Nathan might get a little frisky." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah right. Like that's ever going to happen." Sometimes I find myself wondering what it would be like to have his lips on mine and to feel his arms wrapped around me. "Brooke can I tell you something?"

"Of course what are best friends for?"

"I think I really like Nathan. I know we haven't known each other long, but he's sexy and funny and he makes me feel safe."

"I knew you liked him. I just didn't know that you were aware of it."

"Yeah well when I'm around him it's so comfortable. The first time we shook hands there was this electricity that shot through my entire body. I can't explain it but it was like my hand was on fire. I get that feeling anytime we make contact. And honestly sometimes I find myself wishing the secret admirer is Nathan. But I watch him when we discuss it or when I talk about it and it's pretty evident it's not him."

"Well he may not be your admirer but if you're having feelings maybe you should let him know how you feel. "

"Yeah but I just don't think he feels the same."

We finished shopping and of course Brooke bought me the bra and panties, because she said I needed to have it. She came over to my apartment afterwards to get ready. We turned on the radio and prepared for the night ahead. We were finished getting ready at about ten 'til nine and we headed out the door.

When we walked into Tric it was about fifteen after nine, fashionably late, we walked to our usual table and ordered our drinks. Brooke excused herself to go looking for Lucas of course. While she was gone I found myself fidgeting in my outfit. It was really, really tight.

"You should stop fidgeting, you look beautiful." I felt my breath catch in my throat when I felt his hot breath on my skin as he whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw the sexiest smirk.

"Hey Nathan, I think Brooke just went to find you and Lucas."

"Oh she found us," he pointed to the dance floor where Brooke and Lucas were devouring each other's faces. "She pointed me in your direction. You do look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You look really good too, and smell good, what is that?"

"Oh thanks and its curve." He smiled at me. _Damn those blue eyes._ Just when h was about to say something the MC came on stage to announce that the list for acts was full and that it will start off with some guy playing the guitar and singing.

"Haley, you want to dance?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure, are you any good?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself." He replied grabbing my hand. There was the electricity again and when he placed his hands on my waist to bring me closer, I felt it there too. It was a slow song so we were rather close. He was really good at dancing. The electricity through my body was setting me on fire, I looked up to see if he was feeling it too and much to my surprise when I tilted my head to look up, and he was looking at me. The look in his deep blue eyes was entrancing, I couldn't tell if he felt the same electricity as I was feeling but I could tell that there was something more than friendship in his intense stare. He moved his face closer to mine and I started to close my eyes when it was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. And just as our lips were about to connect…

"The next performer will be Haley James," I looked up in shock. _Damn you Brooke Davis._ I made my way to the stage. I wasn't even sure what song I was singing because Brooke signed me up so I just waited for the announcer to say what it was, of course it was Brooke's favorite song.

_(do do do dop)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(do do doop dum)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(repeat)_

As the music played I could feel myself get more into the song. This was a song she knew without any help, thanks to Brooke. It was one of Brooke's favorite songs for her to sing. She looked into the crowd and noticed Nathan standing there staring at her as she sang.

_  
we were as one babe  
for a moment in time  
and it seemed everlasting  
that you would always be mine  
now you want to be free  
so I'm letting you fly  
cause I know in my heart baby  
our love will never die, no!_

you'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
boy don't you know you can't escape me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on  
time can't erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

_  
(do do doop)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(do do doop dum)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
_

Every time I sing this song, I get hope that one day I'll have what the song is about. Somebody that will be there for me always and forever. This is the reason I sing. The hope, passion and happiness a song can bring.

_  
I ain't gonna cry no  
and I won't beg you to stay  
if you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
but inevitably you'll be back again  
cause ya know in your heart babe  
our love will never end no  
you'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
boy don't you know you can't escape me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on  
time can't erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby_

I know that you'll be back boy  
when your days and your nights get a little bit colder ooohhh  
I know that,you'll be right back, baby  
oh, baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
of time

you'll always be a part of me (oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on (and we will linger on)  
time cant erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
no way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby  


_  
you'll always be a part of me (yeah yeah oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby (no no)  
and we'll linger on (you and I will always be)  
time cant erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me (you & I)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby (you & I)_

(do do doop)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(do do doop dum)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)

you and I will always be  
no way your never gonna shake me  
no way your never gonna shake me  
you and I will always be

I finished the song, walked off the stage, handed the mic back to the MC and headed back to the table.

"Thank you so much tutor girl, you know I love that song."

"You're welcome, now please tell me that's the only time you put my name on that list." I looked at her and saw the mischievous look in her eye and knew it wasn't. "Come on Brooke how many times?"

"Just two more."

"Brooke how am I supposed to enjoy myself tonight if I spend half the time on stage?" I laughed. Then I noticed Nathan looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face remembering how close we were to kissing just before my performance. "I'm going to get a drink." I walked away from them before it became too obvious to Brooke that something was different between us.

I was standing there waiting for the bartender to notice me. Then I felt this stirring in my stomach, it was like giant butterflies were dancing in my stomach. Then next thing I know, there were two hands encircling me. "That was amazing," he whispered against my ear. I felt my face get red. "You have the voice of an angel." I felt my knees getting weak as he spoke.

"Nathan," I spoke just above a whisper. The things he does to me are new for me. I've never had these feelings with anybody else. I could feel him moving his body closer to mine; it seemed the giant butterflies did too.

"Yes Haley?" He whispered back. I didn't have to see his face to see he was smirking. I turned to look at him when he whispered. "I'm hoping we can finish what we started earlier. You know when nobody's watching." He looked me in the eyes before walking away. _Damn it! What is he doing to me?_ The night was going well, I sang again, Nathan and I danced and talked a lot. He's making me crazy with anticipation on when I'm going to get that kiss. Before I knew it I was called back on stage to perform again. This time I wasn't going to perform alone.

"Can Brooke Davis come up here please?" I asked into the mic. She made her way onstage. "Now Brooke you've managed to get me up here twice by myself but this time you're performing with me. I had them change the track so I hope you're ready." I smiled at her when she came up on stage. When the track started I could see the excitement in her face.

I chose single ladies because it was a fun song and we had a routine to the song. It was very similar to the video; we just switched a few things and added a few moves here and there. When we finished the song the crowd clapped and we exited the stage, ready for some water. We walked over to the table where our bottles were sitting. We were of course laughing, because we had fun. The boys were sitting there with mouths wide open.

"I had no idea y'all knew how to move like that." Lucas said. He then took Brooke in his arms and whispered something in her ear, I'm sure it had some sort of sexual content, because she blushed and giggled. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost one am.

"Hey Brooke, I'm going to leave. It's late and they'll be closing in about thirty minutes."

"What? Well how about I come and stay at your apartment tonight, Victoria's home and I don't really feel like being there." I nodded and started to gather my things when I heard her say. "Y'all should come and hang out for awhile. Unless you have to be home."

"Naw we don't have to be home. I told my mom we'd be late. Besides she owns this place so she'll be even later."

"Your mom owns TRIC? Wow."

"Yeah, let me just let her know we're leaving and I'll call her if anything changes." Lucas walked away and I headed for the door. I made it outside before the rest of them, I was standing there at the car trying to find my keys when somebody came up me and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey let go of me. What do you want?" I asked not knowing who this guy was. It brought a jolt of straight fear when he pinned up against the car.

"You know what I want Haley. You look so amazing in that outfit and sound so beautiful when you sing. I know you sing for me every time. I don't appreciate you dancing with other boys either."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you."

"What you don't remember me? I was your lab partner last year. We had good chemistry."

"Joseph? What the hell? We didn't have good chemistry. I couldn't stand you. I had to switch partner because you never did any work and you were really creepy."

"No, no you liked me I could tell." At this point his grip tightened on my wrist and his mouth started to inch closer to my face. So I did the only thing I could I screamed as loud as I could. The next thing I know Joseph is being pushed to the ground and Brooke is holding me.

"Are you okay?" she asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah," I said still a little shell shocked, watching as Nathan and Lucas take care of the guy. Nathan says something to him and holds him down. Lucas ran to get security, when the cops show up and cuff him they ask if I want to press charges, I said yes, we did the paper work. As soon as the police left Nathan walked up to me and hugged me. He rubbed circles on my back and told me everything would be ok. I felt safe in his arms. Like nothing in this world could ever hurt me if he were there.

We loaded into our car and went to my apartment. Nathan drove my car and Brooke road with Lucas. We arrived at the apartment and I was still really scared. Nathan took my hand and led me to the door.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I said calmly.

"Ok," he said following me to my room. "I'll just wait out here if you need anything." I simply nodded my head. I could see in his eyes that there was no arguing with him getting him to stay in the living room. So I closed the bedroom door letting him stand right outside the door. When I finished changing I opened the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" I asked. The silence was killing me. I know that I was just attacked and it could have been worse than what it was but if I dwell on that I'll drive myself crazy and I'll never be able to sleep in my own house alone again. So I just have to remind myself that, that creep is in jail and nothing worse happened because Nathan was there.

"Sure. What you got?" He asked I could tell he was trying to help me forget about what happened.

"Well I have some frozen pizza, ice cream, I could make some chicken, or…"I was trying to figure something out when he interrupted.

"Frozen pizza is fine." He said walking up behind me. "Why don't we watch another movie?"

"I don't really feel like watching a movie. I kind of just want to relax." I told him, while starting the oven for the pizza. "I think I'm going to go into the music room and play the piano for awhile. You want to join me?"

"Sure." It was a simple reply. We walked into the room and I sat at the piano as he sat in the chair where I usually sit to play the guitar. I put my fingers to the keys and just let the music flow. I just let all my emotions out. I let the events from tonight replay in my mind. I released the bad feelings and held onto the good ones.

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me._

_In the space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is a distance _

_That I have wandered to touch upon the years_

_Reaching out and reaching in_

_Holding out; holding in_

_I believe, this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as _

_I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence if I choose to_

_Would you try to understand_

_Oh the quiet child _

_Awaits the day that she can break free_

_From all that clings like desperation_

_Oh mother don't you see I've got_

_To live my life the way I feel is right for me_

_You say it's not right for you_

_But it's right for me_

_I believe_

_This is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you try to _

_understand _

I was so caught up in my song I didn't even notice when Nathan made his way over to me. As I came out of my music coma, I felt his hand on my face. I leaned into his touch. His hands were rough yet soft at the same time. I opened my eyes to see he was looking at me in the most sensual, sexy, loving manner. I was so focused on his eyes I didn't even see him moving closer and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. He kissed me softly and it was so endearing. I opened my eyes and looked at him when his lips left mine.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." I said barely above a whisper. I searched his eyes for regret. And I didn't find any.

"I wanted to." His tone matching mine.

"Yeah," it was all I could say. Then I lunged forward capturing his lips with mine. The electricity that I feel from his touch was nothing like the fire on my lips. I felt his tongue running along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I readily obliged. We were so caught in the moment we hadn't heard Lucas and Brooke come in.

'Cough, cough' we pulled apart I made sure I hid my face from their view. "I've been calling you. I was worried when you didn't answer." Brooke said with her hand on her hips.

Nathan just stood up and grabbed my hands taking me with him. "Way to cock block Davis." I heard him say as we walked through the doorway past her. We all just laughed. "How about we finish making that pizza now?" He asked pulling me so he was now behind me with his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ok," I said. The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. We sat up and talked for awhile. I became sleepy so I excused myself from the rest of the group to go to bed. About an hour after I lay down there was a soft knock on my door, I sat up "Come in."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nathan asked. "I'm leaving in a minute I just wanted to say goodnight and tell you bye." He made his way towards me and sat on the edge of my bed next to me.

"I'm good. So you're leaving? How'd you know I was still awake?"

"I didn't I was just hoping." He said with his infamous smirk. "I wanted to check on you before I leave and I wanted to give you this." He said as he touched his lips to mine. Before I knew it I was laying back on my bed with him leaning over me. We kissed for a good ten minutes until air became an issue.

"Well thanks for that. I'll be fine. You saved me before anything really bad happened, so there's not much else to worry about. But I will see you on Monday at school."

"Ok, see you later." He said standing up placing a kiss on my forehead. "But I will kiss you more later." With that he walked out the door with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile. I put my fingers to my lips that still felt like they were on fire. I fell asleep that night very happy and content.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing and no one.**

**Thanks for those reading this story. This is the first story I've written and I know it's not the best but I figure if I write this one this way by the time it's over my creative juices would be flowing better and the sequel will be so much better…just so you know I already have a story line for the sequel in works.**

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter Six**

The weekend seemed to be very uneventful. I worked, tutored, practiced, and studied. Brooke stayed at my apartment the entire weekend, aside from the random disappearing acts to go see Lucas; no doubt, she stayed with me the rest of the time. I guess she wanted to make sure that after what happened with Joseph on Friday night she wanted me to feel safe. It did help.

I walked into the school wondering what the day would be like. Every since Nathan kissed me it's really all I could think about. The feel of his lips on mine was so intoxicating. I wanted nothing more than to do it again. This weekend also allowed me to think about the kisses we shared, I came to the conclusion that I could kiss all day I didn't want to if all it was, was some sort of game. I may not be 100 percent ready for a serious relationship, but I know I'm also not somebody who could handle it being anything other than a relationship. If he doesn't want a relationship, we'll just have to be friends. It kills me to know that I may never kiss him again but at least we'll still be able to be friends. I hope.

I was so caught up in my thought I wasn't even aware of anybody near me, much less the hand reaching out for me. As I walked past the empty tutor center, I was yanked in and the next thing I knew I felt those lips. The intoxicating feel that was him was too much to deny. I know I said I had to get the talk over with to find out what he wanted, but what do you expect me to do? It's just so hard when he kisses me like that. At this point I don't even want to go to class, but I have to.

We broke apart when air became a dire need. "I told you, I'd kiss you later." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah," I know lame right, but it's all that would come out. I looked up into his eyes and I was lost. "You have no idea what you do to me when you kiss me."

There's that damn smirk again. "I think I have a clue." He said resting his forehead on mine.

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch." I walked out the door, before turning around. "Thanks for that." I winked and walked away. Ok so talking to him was going to be an issue. I guess I'll just have to figure out another way to talk to him about this.

I walked into the dance studio, got warmed up. Today was always a nerve wrecking day, today was a day we partner up and practice lifts. I'm not a big girl, I'm only 5'3" and 105 pounds so it's not hard for me to be partnered with people, but there's always the issue of if you can trust your partner to do what they're supposed to. I was all doubt from my mind as I get partnered with one of the best male dancers at school. I have nothing to worry about he knows what he's doing.

Everything in class was good, and then in the hardest lift something went wrong. He lifted me with no problems, but with this lift your attention can not be divided. Somebody called his name, he lost his footing and started to fall, and as he fell he let me go. I hit the floor before he did and then he came down on my leg. When he hit my leg I heard a snap. It was almost immediate that the tears came. I tried to stand up but that definitely wasn't going to happen. The next thing I know there was a crowd around me. I was taken to the emergency room, where I was told that I broke my leg tore some ligaments. What the hell am I going to do?

"Miss James?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me. What's going to happen?" I was so scared.

"Well we're going to have to operate on your knee. It's a fairly simple procedure, but its surgery so it's never taken lightly." He told her honestly. "I see you're in high school, are your parents on their way?"

"No, um I'm emancipated so it's just me. I will call them though. Um when do I have to go into surgery?"

"It'll be about three hours. We have to first prep you and do all the necessary paperwork.

"Ok." At this point I was crying, again. Can you really blame me though? I mean I'm sixteen, I've just been told I'm going to have surgery and I'm alone. There's nobody here with me and I don't know what I'm going to do.

About two hours after arriving, I was being prepped for surgery. I looked at the clock and noticed it would be lunch time for me. I really wished Brooke was here. I didn't call her because I left my phone at the school. I didn't get a hold of my parents, but I did leave them a message. I know they'll be here as soon as they can. They moved onto the transport bed and started wheeling me out of my room. That's when I heard it; the most beautiful sound.

"Haley, Haley." A hysterical Brooke screamed running down the hall towards me.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad you're here. I'm so scared. They're going to have to do surgery." Brooke looked at me with nothing but love.

"It's going to be ok. We'll be here waiting when you get back. You're not alone in this Hales." It was then I noticed her standing there with two very worried looking boys. A tear rolled down my cheek and I felt completely reassured.

As they wheeled me into the pre-op area and even though I was still scared I felt a little better because I knew people were here waiting for my return. The surgery lasted about four hours. When I finally came out of the anesthesia it took me a minute to realize where I was and what happened. I looked to my right and saw the door to my room. I looked to my left and saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked softly.

"Like somebody just ran over my leg with a car." I joked. "Can I have water?" I asked my voice very hoarse.

"Sure." He said reaching next to me on the table. He held the straw to my mouth allowing me to drink from it.

"Thanks. So where are Brooke and Lucas?" And as if on cue, Brooke came in looked straight at me and ran towards me upon noticing me being awake.

"Om my god tutor girl, I was so scared. I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Brooke, I'm ok. There's a little pain, but that's to be expected. And I'm ok. I am hungry." I cut off her line of questioning. "Could you get the doctor for me? He hasn't come in to check on me yet."

"Ok," she said jumping up and running towards the door. About two minutes later she returned doctor in tow. "She's awake now. Look at her and give her a clean bill of health and let us take her home."

"Well Miss James, it's nice to see you awake. Let me tell you, you have one determined friend her. Unfortunately I cannot release from the hospital just yet. We're going to have to keep you for at least another night for observations. But you're vitals seem good so I think you're on your way out the door. How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Sounds great. I do have a question though. Is there a time limit on when I can eat? I'm starving." He laughed told me he'd have them bring me a tray. I thanked him with a smile before he left. "So what happens now?" it was just a question not really directed at anybody.

"Well I did go to the gift shop and I bought you every magazine and activity book I could find. I also picked up your bag from the school and made sure all your belongings were inside. Oh I also got a call from your mom; she said she'd be here at about 6:00."

"Thanks Tigger, what would I do without you?"

"Oh and this was in your locker." She pulled out a small box and a card.

"What is that?" I took it from her hand and opened the card. It was another secret admirer card that read…

"_To the world you may only be one person, but to one person you could be the world."_

_-unknown_

_Haley,_

_My life has not been the same from the moment I met you. You brighten my world and make me want to be a better person. You make me feel like I can do anything. As long as you're around my world feels whole._

_Sincerely_

_Your S.A._

I reached over to the box that was lying next to me. It was in the shape of a heart and had a small purple ribbon on it. I opened it and I was surprised. It was simple but sweet. It's a small box of chocolate covered caramel. They're my favorite.

"Ok I don't know who this is from, but seriously I love him right now." I took a piece of the chocolate a started chewing. They just laughed at me. "No but seriously I thought these would stop. I thought that it was Joseph putting these in my locker and cubby, but I guess not."

"Well do you have any clue who else it could be?" Nathan asked

"Nope. I had hoped it was one person, but that turned out to be wrong. Then like I said I thought it was Joseph, but obviously not. So I have no clue."

We just sat there talking and joking until my parents came in. I introduced them to Nathan and Lucas and of course my mom, embraced me.

"Oh so this is the fire starter?" She questioned. Of course I received some very odd looks from the boys. "He's really cute."

"Ok mom. Please stop. You're embarrassing me. And he's standing right there. You don't' have to act like he's not in the room." I knew my face was red at that point.

"Oh sorry. You're very cute." She said turning and looking straight at him.

"Thanks" he said with that damn smirk.

"How are you feeling honey?" My dad was the best at getting my mom to cool off.

"I'm fine. A little stir crazy and a little tired." I told them honestly.

"Well don't worry you should be getting out tomorrow. And we'll just leave you to sleep. We'll go back to your apartment and get it ready for your return. We love you Haley-bop." He kissed my forehead and walked to the door. My mom and sisters followed right after saying goodbye.

"Ok tutor girl, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go to school in the morning, but I'll be here as soon as I can." She leaned over and kissed my cheek giving me a hug.

"I hope you get some sleep Hales." Lucas said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. Then he followed Brooke out of the room.

"I'm not sure what to say. I want you to know that I feel really bad this has happened to you. I don't like seeing anybody in hospitals especially you. "

"Thanks Nathan, that means a lot." I said sincerely but admittedly confused. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He left a sweet kiss on my forehead. He smiled at me before walking out the door. I was left there in silence. I was alone and I didn't know what to do with myself. It wasn't until about ten when the nurse came in to administer me some pain killers. At about 10:15 I heard something going off. It sounded like my phone, which mysteriously ended up under my pillow. It said I received a text message. I opened it to see a picture of Nathan.

Hey this is Nathan. I took the liberty of adding my number and photo to your address book. I just wanted to say sweet dreams and I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are. So fire kisses? Huh that's a new one.

I opened my phone to respond. I'm really glad he wasn't there to see my face as I read it.

_**Don't get an ego. Yeah I said your kisses made my lips feel like they were on fire, so what of it? Thanks for the compliments, and I'm sure I'll have sweet dreams now. Good night.**_

_**Goodnight. **_ Just the fact that he was the last person I spoke to before I fell asleep made my heart melt. I fell asleep in a blissful slumber that night, it probable had a lot to do with the meds but it was still blissful.

My mom and dad have been taking care of me for about a week now. They brought me home Tuesday afternoon and it was now Monday. As much as I loved them for it, they were starting to get on my nerves. The doctor said it was safe for me to go back to school. Most of the major pain was gone so I didn't really have to take the narcotics anymore, just basic pain killers. I stayed off my feet for the most part. My mom had managed to make me enough food to last me for about a month, labeled and in my freezer. They needed to get back home, for my sister to get back to school.

"Alright sweetie we're leaving now." My mom said as she came over to where I was sitting. "Now you stay off your feet as much as possible and no dancing."

"I know mom. Thanks for everything. I'll only get up to go to the rest room and to get food. Brooke will be here right after school so I'll be fine. I love you guys and thanks for everything. I'll call you if I need anything." I smiled at her as she and the rest of my family said their good byes and walked out the front of my apartment.

I didn't mind being alone this time. I put on my chick flick and sat back with my popcorn. I love watching movies about ultimate love. Movies where no matter what destiny won and fate took over. I love watching how love rules over everything. It made me believe that it could be me someday. Movies like these made me believe in true everlasting love. I fell asleep watching my movie. I didn't hear Brooke come in, and I didn't even notice when she stated another one. I didn't wake up until about seven and that's when I noticed it wasn't Brooke at all. It was Nathan.

"Hey sleepy." He greeted with a smile. "I brought you some food from Karen's. She insisted that I bring you some chocolate cake and macaroni and cheese." He looked at me and I knew he could see the excitement in my eyes.

"You brought me mac and cheese?" I wanted to jump up, but the pain took over. "Ok first could you hand me that bottle of pills and second where is it?"

"Here and it's right here. We had this argument about why I should bring you the mac and cheese. I completely understood the chocolate cake, you are a girl. But the mac and cheese?"

"Hey don't hate. Mac and cheese is food of the gods." I answered back with furrowed brow

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds." He laughed. "Here" he said while handing me the bowl of god's greatness.

"Thanks. So how was school? Anything exciting happen?" I asked while devouring my food.

"No not really. That kid that broke your leg gave me these to give to you. He's completely broken up about it. He feels really bad."

"Well when you see him tomorrow, could you tell him I said thanks and not to worry about it. Shit happens."

"Sure. So what have you been doing all day?"

"Oh you know; watching chick flicks eating popcorn and sleeping. It's been kind of boring. So what happened to Brooke?"

"Oh she said she had to go to the mall and asked that I come over here and keep you company until she returns. So when do you go into physical therapy?"

"Next week. The doctor said that it won't be anything strenuous because I have to stay off of it for about a month. But he said that it'll start training my muscles again so I can start doing some more vigorous activity, like walking."

"Oh yeah I remember going through that." He laughed

"What do you mean?" I was really confused.

"When I was a freshman I tour a ligament and had to go through the same thing you are. It took a lot out of me. It was hard not to just get up and do what I wanted but I knew if I wanted to make it to my ultimate goal I'd have to do what the doctors said or I could take the risk of reinjuring myself and possible ending my basketball career completely."

"Really. So what's your ultimate goal?"

"The NBA." He shrugged. "You know Haley I'm kind of surprised that you're not beating yourself up about this injury. I'd figured you'd be angry that you couldn't dance."

"Well, while dancing is one of my passions, it's not my main one. I like dancing but singing is number one for me. Dancing was just something else I did to fill the time. I thought it was also a good way to stay in shape."

"Oh ok. That does make since." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but blush. "So have any hot dreams about me recently? You know like of me kissing you?"

"No but there was this one about you in a nurses uniform giving a sponge bath."

"Oh really I was giving you a sponge bath?"

"No, you were giving Lucas one." I smiled at him as if to say ha-ha got cha. The look of sheer disgust made me laugh.

"Oh now that's sick. That's my brother." He said then like as if a light switch at been switched the smirk reappeared. Oh no I'm in trouble now is all I could think. "So you haven't had any thoughts of my lips on yours?" oh crap. That's all I've been thinking about. "Because you know I've been thinking about that since our last encounter about a week ago."

Damn him and his smirk and those beautiful blue eyes. "Ok so maybe I have been thinking about it." And just like that his lips were on mine and it was all I could do not to moan. When he kissed me it was like nothing else in this world mattered. But before I let it take over my mind completely I pulled away. I could tell he was disappointed. "Nathan I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" he said worried.

"I don't know what this is between us, but I need to tell you that I'm not one of those girls that just go around kissing guys for the hell of it. I don't do casual relationships. I need to know what this is between us." He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well I knew you weren't that kind of girl from the minute I met you. I can't explain to you what it is that you do to me when you're around, it's really crazy."

"Ok well that's good. I've also been thinking that maybe we shouldn't kiss anymore."

"What? Why?" he was shocked.

"Because as I said I'm not some girl that just kisses random guys and right now I really need to focus on getting my knee back in the game. I want to be friends with you, but I can't focus on trying to have a relationship right now." I looked at my lap scared that he might now want to be my friend.

He lifted my head with his hand and made me look at him in his eyes. "If all I can be to you right now is a friend then so be it. I'll be your friend for now, but I'm warning you when the not kissing you part is too unbearable, I'm going to have to kiss you." He smiled. While it wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for it would have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter Seven**

So it's been about two weeks since I told Nathan that I couldn't kiss him anymore and it's really hard to maintain, but I have to keep focused. Physical therapy is going good. These past two weeks have been going smoothly...Nathan has been there for me everyday. It makes it hard not to just give in and kiss him every second of everyday, but I can't. Thankfully he understands. I can tell it's as hard for him as it is for me, but he respects my decision and is being very supportive. My secret admirer has left at least six more notes and little gifts, it's starting to drive me crazy because I have no clue who it could be.

"So what are you doing after school?" I looked up at Brooke who was standing right next to me.

"Um...I can't do anything, so I'm going home." I informed her.

"Oh no you're not...You're going with me. Homecoming is next month and we're going dress shopping."

"Brooke, in case you've forgotten I can't go shopping. I can't walk that long. And yeah I do have crutches but they hurt."

"Oh you should know me better than that. For where there's a will there's a way and let me tell you bestfriend I have a way."

"Fine Brooke." I said starting to get my things ready. We had lunch this period and I was really hungry. "I'll go to the mall with you but there better be a way for me to get around without hurting myself." I told her as we walked into the cafeteria. I put my books on the table and made my way to the line to get some food. As I stood in line I contemplated how I would get my food to the table without dropping it.

"Haley, what are you doing in line?" Nathan asked with a smirk. "I'll get you your food."

"But how do you know what I want?"

"Haley, I think I've learned a thing or two about what you like to eat over the past month." He smirked at me again. "I think I can figure out what to feed that beautiful body of yours."

I could feel the blush rush to my face. "Ok, but make sure you surprise me with something great."

"Oh I think I can do that." And this my friends is why it's so hard to not kiss him. He makes little flirty comments and then that smirk. That damn smirk that makes my stomach to flip flops and my knees weak. Oh I really can't wait for me to get off these crutches because I'm ready to kiss him again. I made my way back to the lunch table only to find Brooke and Lucas making out.

"Could you two do that later? I'm really hungry and I don't want to lose my apetite." I said jokinyly to them. They looked at me and smiled.

"Oh don't be mad at us because you decided you can't kiss Nathan right now. Even though it's really obvious that you want to." Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever..." It's all I could say. I really do want to kiss Nathan but I can't. I can't allow myself to get distracted by his charm right now. I need to focus on healing and getting back on my feet.

"Alrght, so I got you a small salad with light italian dressing. A grilled chicken breast and some mac 'n' cheese."

"Oh they had mac 'n' cheese. They've never had mac 'n' cheese. Thanks your the greatest." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, but they didn't have it. I had Karen make it for you and I brought it heated it up and served it to you speacial."

I felt like my heart was going to beat straight out of my chest. He is the sweetest guy ever. Just when I was about to say thanks he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You know when you kiss me like that and smile so beautifully, it just makes me want to kiss you more."

Damn him and his ability to make me blush. "You know you're not making this easy either. Everytime you whisper in my ear, or look in my eyes, or that damn smirk...It makes it hard to not just jump in your arms and kiss you." I replied back at the same volume. He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead. "Or when you do that. You're begining to drive me insane." He then leaned away from me, then I finished, "But that doesn't mean I want you to stop."

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I just love the feel of being safe in his embrace. "Don't worry I'm not going to stop." He kissed me on the top of my head again. The rest of lunch was just like usual, we talked while Brooke and Lucas made out for the first half and then excused themselfs for the second half, with some lame excuse about needing to study. Like we were supposed to believe that.

After school I had physical therapy. And then I had a shop date with Brooke. Like she promised she had a way for me to get around without having to walk on my crutches. She managed to get me a wheelchair. We made our way into one of the stores to look at dresses to wear to homecoming. I wasn't having any luck in finding anything to even try on, Brooke on the other hand had already found a lot of dresses and other things to try on. I guess I'm just not in the mood for dress shoping.

"Brooke are you even close to going into the dressing room? Because I haven't found anything to even try on and I'm getting bored."

"Ok, I guess I can start trying my things on, but you at least have to try on one dress. You should try on this one." Brooke said holding up a long dark purple dress that sparkled. Admitedly it was way more low cut than I would ever consider but it was very pretty.

"Fine I'll try it on if you promise we can leave soon." I said grabbing the dress wheeling myself towards the dressing room.

"Yay!!! You're going to look so HOT!" Brooke said clapping her hands and skipping towards the dressing room. I put the dress on and knowing Brooke she's standing outside the dressing room, waiting for me to come out.

"So if you want to see me in this dress you're ass better get in here and help me." I told her knowingly. Almost immediately she was in the curtain and helping me stand up in front of the mirrors. It looked gorgious and it's still a ways away but I think I just found my dress..."Ok Brooke you're going to make me say it. You're amazing at picking clothes for me. I want this one, this is my Homecoming dress. I just hope whenever I get married it's this easy to find my wedding dress."

"Oh it will be, because I'm going to make it. I've been sketching it since the minute you and Nathan met."

"Shut up. Nathan and I are just friends, we haven't even dated. How the hell do you think we're going to get married."

"Because Haley. You two were made for each other. It might take y'all more time to figure it out, but I have a sixth sense about these things and you and Nathan are going to be something speacial. You just wait and see."

"Whatever Brooke." I said rolling my eyes as I changed back into my clothes. We went into a few other stores before heading back to my place. We watched a few movies and ate junk food.

"So Brooke how are things with Lucas?" I know they've been messing around but something is different about this one.

"Great. He's so amazing, when I'm around him I feel like all is right in the world. I'm so glad I met him."

"So are you in love?"

"I'm not sure if I'm in love but I'm in complete like." She said a glow in her eyes that told me that my best friend is fighting her feelings of love, because she's afraid of being hurt.

"You know Brooke sometimes you just have to let yourself free fall into love, or you won't ever experience the greatness that it could be."

Brooke looked me in my eyes, "You know I think maybe you should tell yourself that."

I knew what she meant and she was right and I just don't know what to do. I really like Nathan and I really want to try a relationship with him, I'm just not sure if I'd be able to give him what he wants. But at the same time, I just don't want to ruin something that could be amazing. I just need to let go of my fears and just let my heart tell me what i need to do.

Brooke left me to my thoughts around 9:30pm. I couldn't take it anymore I pulled out my phone and sent a text message.

_**"Hey, I was just thinking about you and you're fire kisses and thought I'd just let you know."**_

I was just laying in the bed when my phone went off._** "That's good to know, because you are constantly invading my every thought. Goodnight Beautiful" **_ I oculdn't help the smile that crept onto my face and I willingly gave into the peaceful slumber that came over me. God he makes me crazy with happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been out of town and work was hectic but I'm sick and sitting here do nothing so I thought why not update my story…after all I do have people that like it…sorry again for the wait, hope you like it

* * *

**Carolina's School of Excellence**

**Chapter Eight**

When I woke up today this exceptional feeling of want and need came over me…It was like I finally realized what I want and what I need to do to get what I want. I decided if I want Nathan sooner than later, I'm going to have to dedicate myself to recovery even more than I already have. When I go to my appointment this afternoon, I really hope I can get this stupid cast off soon. After three and a half weeks of not being able to kiss Nathan must have finally gotten to me. I really miss the feeling I get when he kissed me, that feeling that nobody else mattered and whatever worries I have disappear even if only for that single moment. I really miss his arms around me protecting me from any wrong that may be near.

The morning classes were nothing extraordinary, the same old stuff we always did. I didn't get to see Nathan this morning. It was all I had, if I couldn't kiss him just knowing that he was there made me feel so much better. I really wish I knew where he was. I was walking out of my last class before lunch when I was picked up and cradled all the way to my locker.

"Hey you, I missed you this morning." I said and I know the happiness was evident in my voice.

"Yeah I had a meeting with my councoler this morning. She wanted to talk to me about my college options." He smiled and kissed my forehead after he put me on the floor.

"So what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing right now, I was thinking about hanging out with this really cute chick."

"Oh," I know the disappointment was very evident in my voice. "Never mind then." I turned to my locked changing out my books. I guess I made him wait too long.

"Haley, don't be disappointed, I was talking about you beautiful." He whispered before turning me around and looking into my eyes. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well I have a doctor's appointment and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to take me. I might be getting my cast off."

"Really? Yeah I'll take you, getting you cast off means we're on step closer to being able to kiss again, I'm there." He smiled picking me up and cradling me again.

"Nathan you know you don't have to carry me, that's kind of the point of the crutches." I laughed.

"Yeah but I know you don't like the crutches because they hurt and it's not like you weigh much. What are you 95lbs soaking wet?"

I swatted at his chest. "I have you know I weight 107lbs soaking wet."

"Oh watch out there's a cow coming through." Nathan joked. I swatted at him again. We were both laughing when we got to the table until we saw Lucas and Brooke playing tonsil hockey, yet again. "You know if you two are going to do that all the time, maybe you should get a room."

"Don't be mad at us because you two are taking a break from kissing. But we'll stop for now, just so you aren't too jealous."

"Thanks," Nathan and I said in unison with the same sarcastic tone. Nathan sat me down.

"I'm going to get us some food," he smiled at me before whispering. "Just so you know she was right, I'm completely jealous." He kissed my head and smirked before walking away.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, I got to my locker at the end of the day. All I could think about was the fact that I might be getting my cast off today and that I might be one step closer to kissing Nathan. I want his sexy lips on mine so we can create our own fire. I know we're young but the passion in our kisses could ignite a volcano.

"You ready?" I heard Nathan say as he came up beside me."

"Yeah I'm ready. I just have to pick up my bag from my cubby in the dance studio. It has my sweats in it." I said starting to straighten my bag on my shoulder as I adjusted my crutches.

"Give me your bag. I'll carry it for you." I handed it to him, knowing if I protested he'd just pick me up and carry me. "Now which cubby is yours?" He asked walking into the dance studio. "Never mind I think I know which one it is."

"How would you know that?" I asked while looking up. "Never mind I guess that's how you know." My cubby was covered with little purple flowers with a card hanging in the middle of cubby. I was completely in shock. This was really cute. "Ugh…" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked. "This looks like something you'd like. You know all girly and crap."

"Yeah I know but I just wish I knew who I was." I said grabbing my gym bag, then Nathan grabbing it from me. "I really just want this person to either reveal his self or stop with the gifts. I already to you I was already wishing it was somebody, but it turned out not to be them. So I have no clue who it could be." I grabbed the card and started hobbling towards the door. We made our way to the car where Nathan picked me up and put me in my seat. As we rode to the doctor's office I opened the card and read what it said.

_My dearest Haley,_

_I know it must be agitating you that you don't know who I am. But I honestly figured that you would have figured it out by now. But it's ok. That gives me the best most romantic revealing of them all. At homecoming dance I will be standing in front of the stage with a corsauge made of your favorite colors at 10:30. I will stop the gifts. But I will meet you there, I hope I won't be a disappointment to you._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Your S.A._

"Well I guess that gives me some sort of relief. He says he's not going to give me any more gifts and he'll meet me in front of the stage at homecoming at 10:30. I'll finally get to see who it is, but I can honestly say that the only person I want it to be, isn't him."

"Well who do you want it to be?" Nathan asked with interest in his facial expression.

"You know it really doesn't matter because who I wanted it to be and who it is, is not the same person." I looked out the window just realizing that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I wanted the person to be Nathan, but it's not and now I have to pretend to be interested in somebody I don't even know. Well according to the note's I do know him but I don't know who he is so how can I be excited about meeting him.

"We're here," Nathan said picking me up out of his front seat before handing me my crutches.

"Thanks," I said to Nathan as we made our way to the front lobby. "Nathan why do you do these things for me?"

"Because beautiful, despite the fact that I can't kiss you, I know that one day you'll realize that you want to kiss me back and when that day comes I want to be there, so that no more time is wasted." He said with that damn smirk on his face.

"Well I have news for you Mr. Sexy Smirk, I've already realized it and I want to kiss you every time I see you, but I have to exercise self control and self discipline." I smirked back at him.

"So you think my smirk is sexy?" He said again with the damn smirk.

"Yeah so what of it." I got up and stated to the door where the nurse that just called my name was standing before turning around. "Are you coming Mr. Sexy Smirk?"

He just smirked and followed. The doctor did in fact took my cast off and gave me a brace. He gave me a work out plan that I was supposed to stick to but it still didn't give me the recovery time I wanted. "You mean I won't be able to take this thing off for another month?" I asked disappointed."

"Ok look doctor, I know you're giving her the recovery work out of a normal person, but let me tell you this girl is not normal. I know from experience that she can do a more vigorous workout that will her to heal faster. So can we have that workout?" The doctor contemplated for a moment before handing them a different work out plan. That included two workouts a day. One in weight training and one in cardio.

"Two to three weeks." I stated amused. "I really love you right now, I don't know how you did, but you did." I said to Nathan before jumping up and kissing him straight on the lips. At first it was just a peck, but then I deepened it. His arms were roaming up my back and into my hair. I felt like I was going to pass out from the heat that he always caused me when we kissed. As I was going to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

"That's just a preview of what is to come when you're no longer in that brace." Nathan said setting my things onto my kitchen counter. "Now I'll be here in the morning to pick you up so you can weight train with the team. And then while I'm at basketball practice you can start your dance lessons again. It will be your cardio and I'm sure they know how to train your knee without over working it."

"Thank you Nathan." I said as I walked over to the kitchen. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Oh well I was going to go to Karen's and do some homework and then go home and probably sleep." He replied.

"Well would you maybe want to do that stuff here? I mean I just thought you could stay here, do your homework with me, and then maybe we could watch a movie and I could make some dinner."

"Sure, on one condition." He said smirking at me.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You sing a song for me. One that you wrote."

"Alright I guess I could do that." I pulled out my books and started doing my homework. I don't know why but it was completely comfortable just sitting there next to him doing our homework. We occasionally made jokes or poked at each other. I just wish this recovery process would be over.

We watched a couple movies and I made dinner and then as promised I had Nathan bring my guitar to the living room. "Now don't laugh this is the first song I've ever completed and crazy as it is I just wrote it about a month ago." I started strumming the strings

_Dancing where the stars go blue_

_Dancing where the evening fell_

_Dancing in your wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

_Dancing out on seventh street_

_Dancing through the under ground_

_Dancing little marionette_

_Are you happy now_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_Where the stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

_Laughing with you're pretty mouth_

_Laughing with you're broken eyes_

_Laughing with you're lover's tongue _

_In a lullaby_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_Where the stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

_Stars go blue_

As always when singing, I have an out of body experience. I don't know why that is, it's my escape from the world. "So what'd you think?"

"I loved it." Nathan said removing the guitar from my lap and pulling me so I was sitting next to him. "Haley I need you to do something for me." He said with all seriousness in his voice.

"Sure anything Nathan."

"I need you to dedicate yourself to your recovery because at this moment it's becoming unbarable not kissing you." He leaned down and kissed my head. "Can you do that? Can you promis me that?"

"Yeah I think I can do that. I promise that all my extra time and energy will be focused on my recovery so that I can get back to kissing you." I said hugging his torso. Nathan left at about 11:00. I changed and went to bed. As my head hit the pillow my phone went off just as it had every other night.

**Hey beautiful just wanted to tell you how excited I am to get you on the path of recovery. I can't wait to kiss your lips whenever I want. Goodnight**

I hit the respond button and typed:

**Hey Mr. Sexy Smirk I know what you mean. I really, really, really miss you're fire kisses. Goodnight**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own absolutely nothing from one tree hill and if there's a carolina school of excellence I don't own that either**

**Thanks for the reviews I seriously appreciate them.**

* * *

**Carolina School of Excellence**

**Chapter Nine**

As I woke up this morning I couldn't believe the progress that I've made these last two weeks. Nathan's been amazing, he picks me up everyday to take me to training and then he runs with me on the weekends. I don't know if I'd be this far along in my recovery if it weren't for him. It's only one more week and then I get to meet my secret admirer, although I'm not as excited about that as I am about being able to kiss Nathan again. Every time he touches me or when he's helping me with my workouts it just gets harder and harder to not kiss him. It would probably be way easier if he didn't have that damn sexy smirk and that sexy ass body makes it hard too.

Walking without the crutches makes things that much easier and less painful. Yesterday I found out that I won't need crutches and in one week I get my brace off, just in time for homecoming. Homecoming his going to be great I can feel it. Although I'm going to have to tell my secret admirer that I'm sorry but I've already met someone. I kind of feel bad for the guy but hey he's the one who waited to tell me he liked me. I just really can't wait until I can kiss Nathan again…it's starting to get really, really hard.

"Hey gorgeous," Nathan whispered into my ear pulling me from my thoughts. As I turned around I noticed that damn smirk.

"You need to stop with the smirk, it's already hard enough not to kiss you without you doing that," I blushed .

"Why whatever are you talking about I happen to know that you find my smirk sexy."

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about. Seeing you smirking like that makes me just want kiss you that much more."

"Alright I'll try to refrain from doing it, but I can't make any guarantees." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "So how'd the appointment go yesterday?"

"Well as you can see I don't need my crutches anymore. And next week I get the brace off, he said I'll have to wear a different brace for my dancing and other activities but other than that I'll be brace free." I informed him, because even though he wanted to he couldn't go with me because he had to do some extra practicing because of a basketball tournament coming up.

"Oh that's great. I'm so proud of you." He said picking me up and twirling me around with excitement.

"You know what that means?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means that next week you better be ready for the kissing, because I'm more than ready for that to start again."

I looked up into his eyes and noticed the damn smirk on his face as he brought his mouth closer to me as he sat me back on the floor. As he came forward he move his mouth closer to my ear I could feel his breath on my neck as he opened his mouth. My breath became rigid and more labored.

"You have no idea how ready I am to kiss those sexy pink plump lips. How hard it is to look at you not grab you up and just kiss you every second of every day. So I hope you're ready for me next week." he whispered into my ear and then kissed just below my ear. So not fair.

As I regained my posture and steadied my breathing I did the only thing I could. I hit him in his arm. "That's so not fair."

"Owww… what the crap. I was just telling you the truth."

"What you couldn't have just said it? You had to make it even harder for me not to kiss you?" I looked him with furrowed brow "Well let me tell you game on, Mr. Sexy Smirk." I finished before walking away without another word.

I didn't have to look back to know he was watching me walk away with that damned smirk on his face. I am so going to do to him what he's been doing to me, he won't even know what hit him.

* * *

As I walked through the hall two days later I knew why people were staring at me and I didn't care, I was going to go through with my plan, Nathan wants to be all sexy and do things he knows will drive me crazy I can do the same to him. I made sure to walk up to his locker and lean on it without acting any differently, it was only a matter of time before he looks at me and looses his cool.

"Haley do you know what the homework was in engli…" Nathan asked me noticing me for the first time. I could see the want in his eyes. I watched as he looked me up and down, and with the outfit I'm wearing I'm not surprised. I decided that I would wear a low cut shirt, that revealed some cleavage and fit my body tightly, not leaving much to the imagination but yet leaving enough to keep you guessing. "Haley what are you wearing? You can't wear that! People are going to stare at you and want to do things to you, and I can't have that!"

"Oh yeah Nathan, what kinds of things will they want to do? Please enlighten me." I smiled and leaned further into the locker giving him a better view of my cleavage.

"Haley, this isn't fair, now I don't just want to kiss you, now I'm going to be thinking of other things. Not that you're not the star of all my fantasies, but now you're adding fuel to the fire." Nathan replied stepping in front of me, pinning me against the lockers. "You seriously can't be looking this hot." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer.

"Well your just going to have to go through the day with those thoughts because I'm just being myself." I said trying to act all nonchalant like him being this close to me isn't bothering me at all. I feel like my plan is starting to back fire…no, no he won't win this, I'm going to stay strong. "Well as much as I love being in this position with you, I really have to go. But I'll see you at lunch." with that said I just walked away.

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, I was trying to drive Nathan crazy, which was working by the way and he was trying to drive me crazy, well I don't know if he was trying, but it was working. I just hope we make it through the next week then I get to kiss him. I can't wait.

I have to admit that I'm a little worried about the secret admirer situation. I mean this person has spent so much time and energy letting me know they like me, but I hope they don't get too upset when I tell them I'm sorry but I kind of, well not kind of, I definitely have very strong feelings for a certain, blue eyed dark haired, sexy man. I just don't want there to be any conflicts or anger.

I'm thinking I can give him one dance and say thanks for the compliment and then just spend the rest of the night making out with Nathan. I don't know we'll have to see what comes from the situation.

I pulled out my phone and went through the familiar motions

**Urgh this is driving me crazy. I want to kiss you so bad. I wish it were next week already.**

At that point my phone sounded letting me know I had a text

**You have no idea…I can't wait until I get to feel your lips on mine. So what are you wearing?**

A blush rushed to my face.

**Mr. Sexy Smirk, you can't say things like that to me, you're making me blush. But just to give you something new to fantasize about, Nothing!!**

I laughed to myself as I sent it, and then again when he responded…

**Oh yeah, I'm on my way over. Don't you dare get dressed either.**

I was shocked I was starting to freak out.

**Oops you took too long I'm already dressed, but I was just in the shower, naked and wet, and waiting…too bad for you. Well I'm going to bed now**

I giggled to myself.

**Hales what are you doing to me. Now I need a cold shower. But thanks for the image, maybe one day I can see it for myself. Good night beautiful. I'll kiss you later**


	10. Chapter 10

I own absolutely nothing from one tree hill and if there's a carolina school of excellence I don't own that either

Thanks for the reviews I seriously appreciate them. I love to read reviews, so please to hesitate to add one. I hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

**Carolina School of Excellence**

**Chapter Ten**

**Today is the day I get this brace off, today is the day I get to walk freely. Today is the day I get to kiss Nathan. I'm so excited, and nervous, and ready. I can't wait to get this appointment over with. I turned to my left and see Nathan fiddling with is jacket zipper and I can't help but smile**

"**Are you ready for this," I as him trying to get a feel for how he's feeling. **

"**Oh you have no idea. After all those sexy texts and you wearing your low cut shirts and that strawberry shampoo, and that sexy perfume, it's driving me crazy. I hope you know I don't plan on taking us back to school from here. We'll go back after lunch but before that, you're all mine." He informed me.**

"**Oh yeah I like the sound of that." I grinned leaning closer to him. "But could we please just get to the kissing already? I really just want to have something to look forward to when I get out of this appointment, you know it could just be like a really small peck on the lips."**

"**I don't know that wasn't the deal. But then maybe if we just pecked on the lips we'll be more prepared for the real kissing that's going to be done." He replied leaning in closer. His lips were just about to touch mine when the nurse came out and called my name. At that point we both let out a frustrated sigh, "I guess there's not a preview." Nathan said.**

* * *

**As we walked out of the doctor's office with my new brace that I only have to wear when I'm doing vigorous activities like dance class, my nerves were getting to me, I wasn't sure how the whole kissing thing was going to happen. I know we've been teasing each other and all, but I've suddenly become overwhelmingly nervous. I keep stealing glances at Nathan as we walk to his SUV, and every time he's looking at me, and every time I feel the blush creep up on my face. We finally reached his vehicle after what seemed like forever I was fully expecting him to just hop in and we'd just pull off but no apparently he had other plans. Instead as soon as we reached his vehicle he pinned me up against it. He leaned down so he was less than an inch from my mouth and could feel his warm breath on my skin as he whispered "I don't know about you but I'm done waiting."**

**Before I could respond or control the giant butterflies in my stomach his lips were on mine and we shared a very sensual, passionate, lingering kiss. There was nothing too crazy about it, but oh my god if you could feel how great it feels for me, then you'd understand what happened next. **

"**I feel so much better," Nathan said turning to open the car. But I was still in a shock from the kiss I can't really be held responsible for my actions. At this point I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back to me. This kiss was filled with more urgency and want and need. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped up off the ground as he slid his hands down my backside and lifted me. This kiss was definitely filled with something I've never had before in my life. I still don't know what that is but, I don't ever want to lose it. I'm not sure how long we were in this position but we only broke apart because air was increasingly becoming an issue. Nathan kept me in his arms as he placed me in the passenger seat leaning in to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now I feel better," I said as he smirked at me before picking up the belongings I was holding before the kissing started. He closed my door and walked around and climbed into the driver seat. "So where are we going?"**

**He just looked at me and smirked, oh that damn smirk, only difference now is that I can kiss him. "Well I was thinking we could go to one of my favorite places, it's got a secluded roof top patio and I kind of have it on reserve." I didn't say anything just reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking out the window.**

**We pulled up to the restaurant. "This is where you're taking me?" I asked completely shocked. We were currently standing outside of Karen's Café. **

"**Yeah I know you work here, but I talked to Karen and she said it was ok if we had a secluded lunch just the two of us on the roof." He looked down and kissed me on the forehead. "I hope this is ok."**

"**Are you kidding it's more than ok, I love coming here." I told him, more than excited. **

**We enjoyed our lunch, it was just the two of us, we ate, talked, and kissed a lot. It was a perfect way to spend the morning. The whole secret admirer thing was getting to me. I finally get to have Nathan without being distracted by my recovery process and now I have to meet up with this person and act like I'm not thinking about somebody else the entire time. **

* * *

**Today is finally the day. I'm sitting here with Brooke getting our nails done, then it's off to do hair and makeup then, we are going back to my place to get into our dresses and accessorize, as Brooke refers to it. We have about 3 hours before the boys meet us at my place and then we're heading to the dance. I'm so anxious to get this over with. All I want is to spend the night with my friends dancing having a good time, but instead I'm going to be anxiously awaiting the secret admirer's reveal. **

"**So are you going to give me the details or are you just going to leave me in suspense?" Brooke asked bringing me out of my agonizing thoughts.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked just to annoy her. I knew exactly what she was referring to.**

"**Don't do that Haley. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The kiss! How was it?" she replied all giddy like she always is when it comes to stuff like this.**

**I let out a satisfied sigh. "You have no idea how great it was. I was so nervous when we first left the doctor's office. I just thought it would come later while we were hanging out for lunch, but as soon as we got to the car, he said he couldn't wait any longer and he kissed me long and sensually right there pinned up against his truck." I almost got lost in the memory, it was like I could feel his lips on mine right now. "Then, he was about to get in the truck, but I pulled him back for a full on hot, sexy make out session right there in the parking lot. Oh man Brooke all I want to do is lock myself in a room and kiss him all day. For the rest of forever." **

"**Wow! That's so hot I wish I could have seen that." I looked at Brooke with a What! Expression. "Don't give me that look, you two have been dancing around each other, teasing each other, torturing each other for the last couple of weeks, I think I deserve to witness the hotness that is Naley reunion kiss. I had to witness the torture first hand." I couldn't do anything but laugh at Brooke's comment.**

**When we finally finished our hair appointment, we hopped into the limo, which Brooke had insisted we get because, she wasn't going to risk us messing up our hair or nails driving, we headed back to my place. It was only half an hour before the guys got there, but Brooke refused to let me get into my dress until after we ate. So I was trying to eat as fast as I could without choking or getting heart burn. I put my plate in the sink before heading up the stairs. I put my dress on, my jewelry, and as I was strapping my shoes I heard the door bell. Then Brookes voice "Hales the guys are here." I just laughed to myself.**

"**Yeah well I would have been ready already but someone refused to let me get dressed…" the last word went dead on my lips when I noticed how sexy Nathan was in his tux. "Hey you," I said walking straight up to him.**

"**Hey you're self. You look absolutely breathtaking." He said before he leant down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I furrowed my brow at him. "What?"**

"**That's all I get is a quick kiss on the cheek? You are aware that we can kiss each other now right?" He looked at me stunned. "Oh no that's ok. I'll just share this no rub off lipstick with somebody else."**

"**Oh you mean like you're secret admirer?!" I could see the anger in his face.**

"**Baby, you know I'd rather be with you and as soon as I meet him and thank him for the compliment I'm coming back to you." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.**

"**Yeah, but what if he's a weird creepy guy? What if he tries to do something?" He asked his eyes full of concern.**

"**Well the you're just going to have to stay near by so you can keep and eye on him!" That seemed to be enough for him because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a long and hard kiss. Oh man, the things he does to me. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes when we were broken out of our trances from Brooke cheering.**

"**You're right Hales, that was soooooo…. Hot!!!" I hid my blush in Nathan's chest before turning around and grabbing my purse off the table. **

"**Alright, lets get this show on the road." I said walking towards the door with Nathan in tow. I don't want to give Brooke another opportunity to embarrass me. We engaged in idol chat on the way to the school. All the while Nathan and I stealing kisses every chance we got. God, could he be any hotter? I thought to myself as we pulled up to the front of the building and Nathan wrapped me up in his arms as we awaited entrance.**

* * *

**The dance was in full swing and I was having a blast with my friends, until I realized it was now 10:25 and I had to meet my secret admirer in just five minutes. "Urgh I don't want to do this." I said while hugging Nathan. **

"**Just go get it over with so you can come back to my awaiting arms." He commented. "Ill stay right here, it's close enough so that if anything happens I can see you, but far enough so that this person won't see me watching you."**

"**Alright, I guess it's now or never." I gave him one last kiss before walking through the crowd up to the front, I glanced back one time to see Nathan standing there with Brooke and Lucas watching me. **

**This really sucks, I don't know even know who I'm looking for. I started looking at people to see if I saw anyone that it could be. But there was no-one. I turned from the crowd towards the stage and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing there with the pretty purple flowers that I love, but there was no way it could be this person…this person was AJ from my music theory class. AJ never even said two words to me. That's not even the worst part AJ is a girl!!! Oh my god it can't be, she never stuck me as the type, I always saw her flirting with boys in the hall, oh my god what am I supposed to do? She walking towards me…**


End file.
